Murder or Conspiracy
by ZobbleStone
Summary: A crimson feather explodes and suddenly you exist but immediately get knocked out by a mug. You are left on a path with three choices: Join a murder, Join a conspiracy or Join the grimm. OC main character.
1. Chapter 1

**Murder or Conspiracy **

**This story is to be considered a side project for now and wasn't considered during the first six chapters of my other story.**

**Please note that this story might not have it's facts correct because I stopped watching somewhere near the start of volume 3 so please help me correct any of these mistakes that I may make.**

**Authors notes**

**Location **(optional)

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

What happens

**And with that out of the way, lets start Chapter 1.**

—

**Remanent **(what of, I don't know)

_Here I am. No, not the one picking at that skull. No, not the one on the wizard's shoulder. Again no, not the one pecking at that evaporating corpse. I'm the one sitting on the scythe impaled in the mud. As you can probably tell I'm in an unusual situation so I'll let you read the situation now, literally._

This is a clearing with four birds perched in, a dead grimm evaporating in, the wizard in and a scythe impaled in the mud also resides here in this clearing. One of the birds was a dove that was flailing on the ground like a starving hatchling, one of the birds was perched on the handle of a scythe that had it's blade impaled into mud and said bird had black feathers, one of the birds was a drunk crow (yes he is definitely drunk), and the last one was a raven that was cawing as loudly as it could into the left ear of the wizard who was downing a mug of coffee.

A few seconds in the past had the clearing occupied by the wizard, a silver eyed warrior, the twin Branwells, a beowolf and a glowing crimson feather. This situation devolved into a battle between the humans and the beowolf while the wizard picked up the feather for inspection, in the instance that the beowolf was slain the feather exploded and in turn changed the humans around it into birds. Upon the weapon of one of the Branwell twins the feather landed and morphed into a bird of black feathers that wasn't a blackbird, crow or raven.

_That was the situation where I came to be and why the other three are freaking out near the wizard. I have no Idea how this situation came to be but I'm glad it did. Oh look the wizard is casting a spell on the dove. _

In a flash of light the dove was once again a silver eyed warrior and shouting at an 'Ozpin' whatever that was. "OZPIN, WHAT WAS THAT!? WHY WAS I SO SMALL!? WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY WHITE FEATHERS!?" she shouted at the now named wizard who responded calmly with "Calm down Summer, we don't want to attract anymore grimm to this location." in a calming voice. The raven and crow looked at each other before retreating behind a tree only to emerge as their usual human selves to calm the silver eyed warrior further. The one that was a crow hugged the silver eyed warrior (Summer) to calm her down further while the one that was a raven began grumpily asking Ozpin "What was that Oz'" before she tripped on... nothing, she tripped on nothing and an empty glass bottle of beer appeared where it would have been tripped on. Needless to say, Summer was crying in surprise while getting hugged by who I'm tempted to call Qrow and Raven was arguing with Ozpin on this.

Once the group in front of me calmed down and faced me Qrow grabbed a bottle of beer from thin air and downed the whole bottle of its alcohol before turning in my direction to drop his bottle in shock. "Hi" _is what I believe I said at the time though the memory is blurry for some reason but I think that one of them knocked me out with a mug of all things. My last thought before I lost consciousness was 'Why?'._

—

**A birdcage, unknown location, probably Remanent**

"What do we do with it?" One annoyed female voice asked.

_Do with what?_

"Wait till it wakes up and ask it questions" Ozpin answered the clearly stressed female in a calm tone.

_Ask who what?_

Little did I know I was the cause of the discussion. "Birds cannot talk Ozpin" the annoyed one responded in a serious tone.

_I think now would be a good time to get up._ I began stretching my wings, legs and arms as I got up. Just like any other morning I extended and retracted my feathers, shifted my dorsal feathers, ejected my ranged scales from my arms and scratched my itchy outer beak, then my inner beak, then my lips and finally my tongue before closing my mouth and scratching the dust out of my eyes, yawning throughout the entire process. While I was waking up Ozpin and the annoyed one stared at the scene in front of them bewildered by the sight before them. I then opened my eyes and caught sight of Ozpin and a witch with a riding crop in her hand staring straight at me. "What's with the looks of shock?" Was my first question before I noticed my situation and tucked my arms beneath my wings to hide them.

The birdcage that I was situated in had a perch in the middle, a water tray on the floor, a small bowl of birdseed attached to the bars, hay on the floor in one corner, a tiny pile of air dust beside me and a bunch of the bars of the cage in front of me were dented with each dent holding a sharp scale embedded sticking out of the other side of the bars. The birdcage is placed on the end of the desk in the office with Ozpin sitting in the chair behind the desk and the witch standing beside him in a defensive stance. Before the two behind the desk could reply a loud ping notified us that the lift doors had opened, Taiyang Xiao Long had arrived.

—

**And that was the first chapter of a second story that I'll be posting on this website. Please leave a review to complain about one of the likely many mistakes I've made on this chapter and give a positive opinion of this story.**

**Please try to keep the reviews child friendly because literally everyone will be able to see whatever you write on this public website.**

**With that I'll leave you to enjoy your day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Murder or Conspiracy **

**This story is to be considered a side project for now and wasn't considered during the first six chapters of my other story.**

**Please note that this story might not have it's facts correct because I stopped watching somewhere near the start of volume 3 so please help me correct any of these mistakes that I may make.**

**Authors notes**

**Location **(optional)

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

What happens

**And with that out of the way, lets start Chapter 2.**

—

**Ozpin's office, Remanent**

Taiyang Xiao Long was just exiting the lift into Ozpin's office and noticed an unusual scene. There is a birdcage on Ozpin's desk housing a black feathered bird and Glynda Goodwitch was staring directly at it, Ozpin was sitting in his usual seat behind his desk without his coffee mug in sight. _I decide to ask the obvious question_ "What's with the bird?".

"It appeared in the 'dove incident'" Ozpin and Glynda answered simultaneously in a dull tone before turning towards Taiyang.

...

...

...

"What?" he asks in confusion at the mention of the incident that left Summer in no state to come home therefore she was using the excuse of an urgent mission. "And why is it in a birdcage?" is what he asked before noticing that it looked like no bird he'd ever seen.

Ozpin answered the question with a simple statement, that statement being "I have never seen this type of bird before and it talks". "Parrots talk so I don't see the significance" Taiyang replies but before he could continue Glynda agitatedly states "I thought that it would have been to injured to fly from the force of Ozpin's mug knocking it out. I thought that finding out more about the bird would also be beneficial".

A sudden CLANG attracts the attention of everyone leading them to turn to the now empty birdcage that has a hole cut into the side. The hole had burnt edges along with scraps of metal being littered on the floor in a trail towards the window, each piece has a black feather embedded on it. The bird was halfway up the window with deep scratch marks below it and it was currently pecking ta the glass. Another sudden event causes the entire window to shatter as the bird begins smoking on the floor like a dead grimm while a similar black bird could be spotted in a nearby tree. The event involved a black aura to suddenly enveloping the bird before expanding outward by an inch and finally compressing suddenly shattering the window in the process leaving the body of the bird behind while the aura shot towards the tree that the new bird resides. I am sure that you don't need me to tell you how surprising this development was so I'll cut to after to avoid using the colourful language that would be used by any students that saw the event occur.

—

**A tree in beacon in view from Ozpin's office, Vale, Remanent **

I am sat here preparing to take off before a flash catches my attention, surprising me and causing me to fall off the branch that I was perched on. Before I hit the floor a hand catches me, said hand belongs to a drunk that was talking to Raven as he held out his hand while reaching for his flask. Before he could check his hand however I had started flying away my aura expanding again and my vision suddenly flashes black as I begin gliding at super sonic speeds angling myself south towards _**Nest**_. My aura begins running out as I enter subsonic speeds signalling for me to begin flapping my wings just as I approach _**Nest**_ I angle for _her'_ bedroom window and slow myself as much as possible and I land on the windowsill.

_Queen doesn't appear to be in here, I wonder if she's in the war room. Checking is a bad idea though, I don't want to end up with an arrow through my head like the baby nevermore that tried once. Perhaps I should ask Miss Seer. _Those were my thoughts before I approached the entrance of the castle when I arrive I find Miss Seer feeding and I don't have an offering to offer her so I perch above the door while she eats.

**For this story I'll say that foreverfall trees were imported from the grimmlands and that grimm eat the sap to grow stronger faster. Plus the trees can only grow in specific soils so grimmland soil seems to fit better than uncorrupted soil. For this story there is also a corral variant that hasn't been discovered that helps the aquatic grimm grow so massive.**

When she finishes her meal I glide down from my perch to the tainted ground and begin our conversation. "Miss Seer, may I ask how long it's been since we've last spoken" I ask startling her and causing her to lash out at me with one of her spiked tendrils, "STONE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? THE QUEEN HAS BEEN ANGERED FROM YOUR DISAPPEARANCE!" she flips-out before coiling around be with all her tendrils preventing my escape. "I was sealed as a feather by a silver eyed warrior and released by Ozma before he tried imprisoning me in a flimsy cage but I escaped using an ability that I didn't know I had. May I please be granted a meeting with Queen Salem?" I reply calmly before she releases me and says "You are a pain to deal with but Salem has left your nest untouched in hope that you would return and she doesn't enjoy royal greetings anymore because it reminds her of when she was married to Ozma".

—

**And that was chapter 2 of Murder or Conspiracy.**

**Please write reviews on this story and vote in the poll on who this story will continue with.**

**Reviews are recommended to be impersonal but opinions and criticism are wanted as well. Enjoy your day.**


End file.
